The mobility of computerized devices through Wi-Fi and other innovations has manifested more demand for mobility in computerized devices. To this end, ubiquitous networking would permit a wireless connection to the Internet anytime, anywhere, and from any device.
Unfortunately, the risk of malicious users and otherwise undesirable users hinders completely open networks. On the other hand, the inconvenience of security authentications, such as Wi-Fi credentials needed for onboarding to a local network, burdens benign users. For example, credentials are manually entered to an access point or similar type of device in order to gain Wi-Fi connectivity. The inconvenience of inputting credentials on a cell phone is made worse by the complex nature of credentials (e.g., use of caps and symbols).
Further, many users access Wi-Fi with several different devices, such a smart phone, a PC, a laptop, a tablet, a smart watch, a video game console, entertainment systems, appliances, and more.
What is needed is a robust technique for cloud-based authentication of several stations of users for simplified onboarding to a Wi-Fi or other type of network.